1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, and more particularly, to a communication terminal and displaying method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A communication terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, communication terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of communication terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the communication terminal.
A communication terminal according to a related art is capable of transceiving call signals with an external terminal. For instance, in transmitting a call signal, the communication terminal receives a phone number to which the call signal will be sent from a user and then sequentially displays a plurality of digits that configure the received phone number on a screen. In receiving a call signal, the communication terminal is able to display a phone number from which the call signal is sent on the screen to inform a user of a call signal reception.
However, a related art method of displaying a phone number of an incoming/outgoing call signal has a very restricted application.
Moreover, since a plurality of digits configuring a phone number are simply enumerated to announce a call signal reception/transmission, a user may get bored.